Minuette/Gallery/Seasons 3-4
Season three One Bad Apple Audience at the movie theater S3E4.png|At the movies with Twinkleshine. 3 heads sticking out of the seats S3E4.png Getting the parade ready S3E04.png The CMC float approaches the bend S3E4.png Magic Duel Twilight Sparkle and Spike mad at Trixie S3E5.png Twilight Sparkle and Spike S3E5.png Stop messing with my friends! S3E5.png Sleepless in Ponyville Pony looks out his window S3E06.png Sweetie Drops trotting along S3E6.png Sweetie Drops looking at Scootaloo S3E6.png Shoeshine staring at Scootaloo from a distance S3E6.png Minuette gazing at Scootaloo S3E6.png Shoeshine dodging Scootaloo S3E6.png Just for Sidekicks Minuette at the train station S03E11.png Angel bounces away S03E11.png Games Ponies Play Minuette S3E12.png Magical Mystery Cure Ponies walking through Ponyille S3E13.png Rarity getting mobbed S3E13.png Fluttershy about to leave Ponyville S03E13.png Ponies cheering "PINKIE!" S03E13.png Arrival of the New Princess S3E13.png Ponies and royal guards outside the castle S03E13.png Twilight singing "life in Equestria shimmers" S03E13.png Twilight trotting alongside friends S03E13.png Season four Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 2 Ponies in the crowd S4E02.png Flight to the Finish Amethyst Maresbury in the crowd S4E05.png Rainbow Falls Wonderbolts flying S4E10.png Soarin falls down S4E10.png Ponies gather around Rainbow Dash S4E10.png Rainbow "no way I can fly now" S4E10.png Pinkie Pride Party in Appleloosa S4E12.png Pinkie Pie enters the marketplace S4E12.png Cheese 'My parties are all off the hook' S4E12.png Cheese and other ponies on a pizza S4E12.png Ponies surrounding Cheese S4E12.png Cheese playing accordion while ponies surround him S4E12.png Twilight 'We're so lucky to have you here' S4E12.png Twilight calling Cheese's name S4E12.png Twilight calling Pinkie's name S4E12.png Pinkie Pie 'I was born ready!' S4E12.png Cheese playing accordion to Rainbow S4E12.png Cheese dancing for Rainbow S4E12.png Rainbow getting pulled by a hook S4E12.png Birds come out of the cannon S4E12.png Cheese in the middle of a party S4E12.png Rubber chicken flying at Cheese S4E12.png Ponies swimming in a bowl of punch S4E12.png Large balloon shaped like Rainbow Dash S4E12.png Simple Ways Ponies in costume S4E13.png Pinkie with big head S4E13.png Berryshine leaving the train S4E13.png Trenderhoof giving Rarity a rose S4E13.png Filli Vanilli Crowd cheering S4E14.png A banner showing Zipporwhill S4E14.png Line of ponies outside Sugarcube Corner S4E14.png Twilight Time CMC sees Twilight eating S4E15.png Sweetie "You are" S4E15.png CMC grinning S4E15.png Pinkie Pie "Haven't seen you here in, like" S4E15.png Pinkie Pie "Totally!" S4E15.png Pinkie Pie "what's going on out there" S4E15.png Pinkie Pie "never mind, they're gone" S4E15.png Pinkie Pie 'They're back!' S4E15.png Pinkie Pie "Nevermind, they're gone" S4E15.png CMC with a smile S4E15.png Apple Bloom making face S4E15.png Apple Bloom "And this" S4E15.png Apple Bloom making a pose S4E15.png Scootaloo "I look sad" S4E15.png Sweetie hides her face behind the table S4E15.png It Ain't Easy Being Breezies Rainbow Dash hovering over the crowd S4E16.png Rarity's coat is too bright S4E16.png Twilight organizing her flash cards S4E16.png Rarity "Twilight refused to admit it" S4E16.png Breezies fluttering over Ponyville S4E16.png Spike and Pinkie "can I hop on you" S4E16.png Pinkie Pie "may explode!" S4E16.png For Whom the Sweetie Belle Toils Ponies nodding in agreement S4E19.png Sweetie "besides the dresses?!" S4E19.png Other ponies trying to remember S4E19.png Sweetie in great anger S4E19.png Sweetie frustrated S4E19.png Leap of Faith The Apples and ponies gathered S4E20.png Flim "to the demonstration of a lifetime!" S4E20.png Flam "A demonstration of a better life!" S4E20.png Flim "A demonstration of a better time!" S4E20.png Flam "don't heal all that quick" S4E20.png Flam shocks a mare S4E20.png Spotlight pointing at Silver Shill with crutches S4E20.png The Apples watching S4E20.png Flim and Flam on stage while the audience is singing S4E20.png Granny Smith with coins S4E20.png Tonic levitated onto Granny Smith's hoof S4E20.png Line of ponies S4E20.png Ponies cheering S4E20.png The swimming pool S4E20.png Ponies watching S4E20.png Stallion leaves the swimming pool S4E20.png Applejack walking towards the seats S4E20.png The audience impressed S4E20.png Ponies watching performance S4E20.png Apple Bloom and Granny Smith end synchronized swimming S4E20.png Audience cheering S4E20.png Apple Bloom and Granny Smith resurfacing S4E20.png Apple Bloom and Granny Smith awarded a trophy S4E20.png Ponies gathering around Bloom, Granny, Flim, and Flam S4E20.png Trade Ya! Rainbow Dash trying to move past crowd S4E22.png Minuette bids a large jewel S4E22.png The two sides of the Traders Exchange trial S4E22.png Rainbow Dash pleads her case S4E22.png Rainbow Dash "but I was wrong!" S4E22.png Rainbow "there's no way this trade can be fair" S4E22.png RD and Fluttershy hug after tackling S4E22.png Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash getting licked by Orthros S4E22.png Aftermath of the trial S4E22.png Equestria Games The Wonderbolts enter the stadium S4E24.png Spike continues to cough S4E24.png Ms. Harshwhinny "light the torch already" S4E24.png Spike "did you bring a match?" S4E24.png Rarity, Applejack, and Pinkie watching aerial relay S4E24.png Ms. Harshwhinny "for the whole thing!" S4E24.png Rarity, AJ, and Pinkie cheering S4E24.png Crowd shocked at Spike's singing 1 S4E24.png Crowd shocked at Spike's singing 3 S4E24.png Rarity and AJ shocked, Pinkie pleased S4E24.png Pinkie "it all comes down to this one event?!" S4E24.png Pinkie Pie in scrunchy-faced suspense S4E24.png Pinkie Pie standing on Crystal Pony's head S4E24.png Twilight's Kingdom - Part 1 Ponies in an auditorium S4E25.png Discord the magician S4E25.png Ponies stare at the top hat S4E25.png Tirek appears from inside the top hat S4E25.png Unicorns being drained of magic S4E25.png Tirek draining everypony in the auditorium S4E25.png Twilight's Kingdom - Part 2 Ponyville residents approaching the castle S4E26.png Ponyville Residents S4E26.png Ponyville residents smiling S4E26.png|Me very happy! Rainbow and Fluttershy fly through the castle S4E26.png Ponyville residents enter the throne room S4E26.png Rainbow shoots up from the floor S4E26.png Discord accepted by ponies S4E26.png |index}}